Research into the molecular biology of extracellular matrices, and the influences of extracellular matrices upon specific gene expression, inherently represent multidisciplinary activities. The exponential information output from fundamental and biomedical research scientists dealing with various aspects of this most intriguing and significant problem area has, in all too many instances, led to excessive fragmentation in our ability to synthesize and utilize newly acquired and pertinent information toward the ultimate resolution of many diseases afflicting Man. Innumerable discussions with scientists throughout this country and abroard clearly indicate that it is most timely and appropriate to hold the second international Santa Catalina Island Colloquium specifically directed toward discussion and interpretation of the most contemporary advances in the molecular biology of extracellular matrices and their influences (epigenetic) upon differential gene expression. How do individual cells influence and control their microennvironment and, in turn, how does the microenvironment or extracellular matrix affect cell structure and function? The primary objective, therefore, of this colloquium is not to review well-documented aspects of developmental biology and matrix biology, but to assemble "specialists" and "generalists" to engage in presentations and discussions of contemporary issues as yet unresolved and to establish new directions for future research essential for the prevention of a variety of congenital anomalies. The individual benefits derived by participants at the conference and the benefits derived from the resulting publication of these proceedngs should appreciably enhance "cross-pollenization" of both information and concepts which can accelerate scientific progress in this most important area of developmental biology.